Library proposal
by leahwrammel
Summary: Draco and Hermione have a run-in in the library, fluffy-ish smut ensues. Don't let the terrible summary change your mind about the story! Rated M for safety more than anything. First ever fanfic, please leave some feedback!


**First ever fanfic! Please R+R**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters or places, they are the sole property of J.K. Rowling**

Hermione emitted out a long, drawn-out sigh. She was sitting alone in the library, Harry and Ron had long since left her for the comfort and company of the Gryffindor common room. It was probably for the best, she mused, at least she didn't have to put up with their fidgeting and restlessness while she worked on finishing her Runes essay. Glancing around her, she couldn't help but notice how empty the library had become. The only other people she could see were all seventh years furiously scribbling away, much like herself. As far as she could see, she was the only non-seventh year in the entire place by now. She took the cramp in her hand to be a sign of how late it had gotten, and began to return her books to the proper shelves.

She walked quickly along the stacks, levitating the books to their homes when the shelf was too high to reach. So immersed in her task was she, that she walked, books-first, into a tall, narrow someone. For a second Hermione had thought that Ron had maybe felt bad for abandoning her and had come back to keep her company, but she quickly banished such a ridiculous notion. No, this person was neither a Weasley nor a friend. If he had any idea that someone had mistaken him for one, there would have been hell to pay.

Once he had told his father, of course. That was essential when dealing with Malfoy.

Hermione swallowed the apology that had instantly started to form itself, and instead walked swiftly around him, putting away her final book. She stopped when she heard a quiet scoff.

'It makes sense that mudbloods wouldn't know when to apologise to their superiors, you're all too uncivilised. This is exactly why you shouldn't be here.'

_He's just baiting you, keep walking, you'll be back in the Gryffindor tower in a few short minutes._

'_Granger. _Are you deaf as well as ignorant?'

She squared her shoulders and spun around to face him, almost whipping herself with her long, heavy plait. She knew she'd have a perfect comeback for him later, but right now she could think of nothing. For once, her mind was totally and utterly blank.

'If you stick that pointy chin in the air much more Malfoy, everyone will be able to see up your nostrils.'

Her malevolent whisper earned her a snort of derision in return, as though she should be so bold as to address him directly, much less talk about his appearance. Up close, he was a study in grey and white, like every colour had been leached from her sight. She found herself wondering about his wellbeing against her will. He was very drawn and even thinner than usual. His skin, though always pale, looked papery and grey.

Their brief unexpected interlude seemed to have come to a natural stop and so she went to return to her desk to pick up her belongings.

At least that was her intention, until a slim, clammy hand grasped her forearm.

'Granger, wait.'

He sounded surprised, as if he had expected other words to come out instead of what did.

'I mean, I need you to find a book for me. I'd ask Madam Pince, but I don't want it to get back to the professors and, let's face it, you may as well live here.'

'Listen, as much as I enjoy your company, and I would like nothing more than to help you in whatever it is you're trying to do, it's almost closing time and I have to go. Goodnight.'

As she tried to leave yet again, he tightened his grip on her arm and moved towards her, trapping her between his body and a bookshelf. She scarcely had time to protest before he covered her mouth with his own. She froze, completely taken aback, feeling his cool mouth slanted and pressing violently against her own. _This is so not how you're supposed to kiss someone._ Once she had come to her senses she pushed him away forcefully.

'Good Godric Malfoy, what the bloody hell was that? Don't try and tell me it was a kiss because surely you have more experience than _that._'

I _have more experience than that,_ she thought.

'Call it an experiment. I need to let off some steam, you need to lighten up, and both of us would rather fail our NEWTs than admit to having anything to do with the other-'

'Just stop talking, like _right now, _because what you're proposing is insane.'

'Why? Tell me exactly what about it is so insane to you.'

'Because I'm not just some object you use when you're stressed out. I am more than that and I deserve more than that. What's more, we aren't exactly friends now, are we?'

'Don't you see? That's why it's so genius.'

There was a deadly light in his eyes now, gunmetal lightening to silver.

'Did you ever stop to consider that I might not want you in that way?'

'Don't be absurd. _Look at me_ for Merlin's sake.'

She did. He was good looking, that was undeniable, but she wanted more. She wanted someone who made her laugh, who she could talk freely to, and who wasn't such a prejudiced twat.

'Go to bed, Malfoy. I daresay you've gone mad with exhaustion.'

'Only if you come with me, it's quite easy to sneak someone down to the dungeons if you know how. Unless of course you don't need a bed, and you're happy enough to stay here talking. Maybe even more, if you play your cards right.'

She half expected him to waggle his eyebrows after that last part, surely this can't be real. It has to be just a very, _very, _strange dream.

If it was a dream though, surely it couldn't hurt to just try?

She stepped right up to him, invading his space this time.

'Close your eyes.'

He did so immediately.

Keeping her eyes on his face, she placed her hands on his chest, tipped her head back and pressed her lips against his. She kept it much softer than he had, but she couldn't stop herself when his hands went to her waist and her neck. She moved even closer now, until there was no space at all between them. She slid her hands across to his shoulders, narrow but lean, and then wrapped them around his neck. Their mouths pressed even more feverishly together now, tongues and limbs wrapped around each other. He made a sound in the back of his throat, and she fleetingly thought of the other students she had seen earlier. Shouldn't the library be closed by now? How had they not been discovered? For once in her life though, she didn't care about being in such close proximity to ferret boy. His hands skimmed down to rest gingerly at her waist before holding on so tightly there would be bruises.

From there, it got more passionate. He caught her bottom lip between his teeth and bit down, she fisted her hands in his jumper and silky platinum hair. His deft hands undid her plait, then knotted her hair around his fingers to tilt her head back and grant him easier access to her neck. He kissed further and further down her neck until her starched shirt collar got in the way, then proceeded to bite and suck on the skin of her left collarbone. Hermione grabbed onto the bookshelf behind her to steady herself, but they both slid down to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs.

They reattached themselves at the mouth again, and Hermione crawled into his lap. The floor was cold against the bare skin between her socks and her skirt, but she had more pressing things on her mind at that moment in time. Namely, a specific part of Malfoy's anatomy that was pressing into her leg. She was unsure of how far this was going to go, but she was surprised by how unafraid she felt about the whole affair. _Must be the Gryffindor in me_ she thought. His hands started to undo the buttons of her shirt and pushed it off her shoulders when he was done. More clothes followed. His jumper and his shirt came off in the one go. Her skirt. His belt. Her socks. His trousers and underwear. Her underwear. She knew she should stop. Sex on the library floor was so not a good idea, let alone sex with Malfoy on the library floor, but she didn't want to put an end to this.

It was a lot different to what she had expected, no amount of reading had told her what the first time is like in reality. It was quiet, and while it wasn't overly gentle the passion that had been apparent earlier had taken a back seat. Malfoy was surprisingly considerate, and helped her get dressed when it was over.

Once they were both dressed there was an uncomfortable moment of silence. Hermione hadn't seen the point in trying to tame her hair, it was gone beyond fixing and Malfoy's lips were swollen and pillowy. He shuffled his feet awkwardly.

'So I'll…er…see you in class sometime Granger.'

'Right. Ok, well I had better get back to Gryffindor tower. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight.'

She headed towards the door, trying to sneak past Madam Pince.

She was in the corridor when she heard him coming behind her, cloak flapping from the speed he was running at.

'Wait-'

He skidded to a stop in front of her, cheeks flushed and breathing heavily. _What did he want now?_

'I meant what I said earlier. I'd like if this could be a regular thing, and if no one else finds out about it that'd be great too.'

'Look I really don't think that's wise, can't we just leave it at this? The truth will out eventually, and no one will be happy about it so I'd quite like to limit the damage as much as possible. I'm saying no to this Malfoy. As far as I'm concerned, this never even happened. Now for the last time, goodnight.'

She was almost out of the corridor when she heard a faint whisper.

'_Dammit. I can't tell my father about this.'_

**So there you have it! Hope you enjoyed it, and any feedback is most appreciated.**


End file.
